Full House Gang: Evil Counterparts
by LasCasul03
Summary: (FHG AU) In a "alternate reality", the Loud family discover that their world has been reshaped thanks to the Los Casagrande de family who are the heroes of this new reality, turning the Full House Gang into the villains. (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this just pop in my head and then I thought eh, what the heck not? This is an Full House Gang AU where the Loud Kids are super villains. This won't be a long story, at least 3 chapters at most. So anyway, this is an idea that I came when I as watching Avengers Assemble, a episode called "The Dark Avengers" so that's what inspired me to do this.**

 **Avengers Assemble: Marvel**

 **Full House Gang: Nickoelon**

 **Now, since in DeviantArt where Ronnie Anne in the FHG universe was a villain or an anti-hero. It was a comic made by "pickin a fight" so that made me thought that her family is aslo villains to. I know is isn't canon, but this is you can create whatever you want.**

 **But what do you guys think? If you want, you can write a review on whoever can fight the evil Full House Gang, and remember that the villains are heroes in this fanfic since this is an AU story. So later this week I'll see your ideas and upload the first chapter. See ya there!**


	2. New Reality

**Here we are! I was always a fan of the Full House Gang (The Loud kids as the Ace Savvy team), so I decided to make this. Again this is inspired from the show called "Avengers Assemble" on Diney XD, and the episode is called "The Dark Avengers".** **Also the Los Casagrandes de family are the villains in my fanfic, and there coustumes are created by "JJSpronge120" on DeviantArt so go to his/her's account to see what the family looks like. No enough talking, let's get started!**

* * *

It was a nice quiet day in Royal Woods Michigan, people was just walking around enjoining the day outside. Then however, that nice a quiet day was soon interrupted. Out of nowhere, giant robots burst out of the ground and they were the size of a building. The citizens began to watch in horror, while they were running away from the robot destroyers. The big machines started to blast out lasers to cars, buildings and anything to stop there way.

A little girl was aslo running from the sene, until she fell over a hole on the ground. She then looked up in fear, as one of the robots was starting to charge a laser at her. When she feels that all hope was lost, she close her eyes waiting for the pain, but it didn't came. All that she can hear was a big boom, she then looked up to see in the middle of the robot was a giant hole. Then a little African boy was floating to her with a smile.

* * *

"Don't worry pretty lady, you're safe now." The boy said, as the robot behind them exploded and fell to the ground.

"Carlino. You're my hero!" The girl said happily.

"All in the days work, my love." Carlino known as "The Diamond" said as she grabbed the girls hand and kiss it, which the girl giggle to this.

Then Carlino older sister, Carlota known as "The Heartmender" standing on a roof top looking at the sene.

"Ugh, will you stop impressing girls and focused on our mission?" She said, as she flys to another robot and planted a bomb on one of the robots legs, as it exploded with different colors.

Then CJ, Carlino and Carlota brother known as "Captain Spade" went up to the sene.

"Ey, robots! Want to play pirates?" He yelled as he got out his spade sword as he slashes one of the robots canon, so that they can't shoot lasers anymore.

"Nice CJ!" Said Carlos known as the "Lucky Cloverman", the father of the family as he was flying to another robot. "But witnesses ture power!" He said, as he got out a sphere with an yellow color glowing at the top. But then one of the robots legs, hit Carlos as he crash into a building. "Okay...maybe that was some miscalculations there..." He groaned as he was stuck in a window.

"Don't worry honey, I got your back!" Said Frida known as the "Luck Factor", the mother of the family when she brought out a black luck plant weapon and throw it at the robot, which then exploded.

"Thank you, the Casagrandes!" Said a girl, who The Diamond saved her from one of the robots.

"No problem citizens! All in a day's work for the Los Casagrandes de family, earths mightiest heroes!" Lucky Cloverman said, brushing off the glass on his shoulders. The crowd of people then started to cheer for there saviors.

Then The Diamond saw on one of the robots legs was blinking an orange color.

"Guess these pieces of metal, didn't get the message!" The Diamond said, as he shoot lasers out of his eyes, to shoot the glowing color in the robots legs.

"Carlino, wait!" Yelled Carlota, but it's was to late. The glowing object that The Diamond shoot at, then came out as a big force field, trapping the Casagrandes family in it. Some of them was trying to break the force field, while the others try to see who have trapped the. Then they all heard a young boy's laughing a evil laugh, as they look up they saw a figure floating down to them. The crowd then started to panic again.

"Ace Savvy!?" The Casagrandes family yelled in anger, as Lincoln Loud (Ace Savvy) was looking at them with a evil smile. He suit was grey, and his cape was a deep red color.

"Of course. Who did you expect, a hero?" Said Ace, still looking at them with his creepy smile.

* * *

 **And that's all folks, the first chapter. I know it's sort but the next one will be long, I promise, just to show the evil Los Casagrandes de family to y'all. Aslo remember that the spear that "Lucky Cloverman" has can make a new reality, that's why Ace Savvy and the rest of his team is the villains in this fanfic until that Lincoln knows that something is not right.**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Ace's Plan

**Alright chapter 2! So, in the last one evil Ace Savvy just capture the Los Casagrandes de family, and it's going to be interesting what happens next. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As the Los Casagrandes de family was trap in a force field, Ace Savvy just laugh at this.

"Ha, that was almost to easy!" He said, while flying down to them. "You guys might be earths mightiest heroes, but you're obviously not earths smartest." Ace added.

"Do it Carlos!" Yelled Frida, as Carlos got the spear and cut open the force field with ease.

"Uh, Lisa. I thought you said that electric case was full prove." Lincoln said, pressing his ear piece to talk to his sister.

"It was only a prototype brother unit. I didn't have enough time, to finish the design." Lisa responded. Lincoln then sighed.

"Okay. Guess we have to do this, the hard way." Ace said. He then started to shoot out laser beams out of his eyes, to attack Captain Spade but he use his spade sword to reflect the laser, as it hit Ace Savvy back. Ace then started to fall, and Heartmender then jump and kick Ace as he fell to the ground. Luck Factor then walked up to their bettin up enemy.

"Sigh. I'll never know why such evil learks in the hearts of men, like the outlaw..." LF stated, as she grabs Ace Savvy's mask and tears it away, to review the boys face. "...Lincoln Loud." She added. The crowd who was watching the sene was booing at Ace Savvy. Then Lincoln grab a few queen cards, and throw it at Heartmender's hand as she hold her hand in pain, since it leaves a big cut on her hand.

"I guess this is my cue to leave." Lincoln said. Diamond then try's to shoot Ace with his laser vision, but the white haired boy quickly dodge it.

"Don't worry dear family, I got him!" Lucky Cloverman said, as he aims his spear to Ace as it shoots out, but Lincoln shoot at it back with his laser eyes as it hit the tip of the spear. Then a flash of yellow light came out of the spear, as LC wince in pain. The flash of light then hit Lincoln, to review that his suit change. The cape was now blue, and his suit was red. Lincoln was confused at this, then he looked behind him to see...his sisters?

'Wait...those are my sisters. What is this, and why did their coustumes change?' He thought. Then a few seconds pass and the flash of light then disappear. Lincoln then touch his ear piece again.

"Lisa, please tell me I did not just lost my mind." He asked her little sister.

"Unfortunately not dear brother. From my view, that was a dimensional anomaly from that spear." She replied.

Lucky Cloverman was trying to control the spear, while the rest of the family look in at him with worry. Then Captain Spade was ready to strike Lincoln with his sword, but Ace Savvy got up and fly away from the sene. A few seconds after that, LC finally got control over his weapon as he breath in and out.

"This is bad." Diamond said. "Ace saw everything..." He added.

"Do not worry. He won't remember what it means." Lucky Cloverman said to his son.

* * *

At Ace Savvy's lair...

Lincoln and Lisa was there, trying to think of what they had saw thanks to the spear that Cloverman was using. Thanks to Lisa, she recorded the whole thing that happened at the town. So she pause at the moment where, they saw the flash of light hit Lincoln, and that he was wearing an alternate suit.

"Ok, this is all new territory for me. Am I looking at the future, another reality?" The boy asked.

"Lincoln, there is no reality where you chose that outlandish color scheme for your suit." Lisa responded to her brother's words.

"Or work together with those girls again." Lincoln said. Remembering back then, where his team broke up after a agreement. It was a shame though, they fought battles greater than other villains do. Lincoln wants nothing to do with them after that agreement but now that he has saw this, he had no choice.

"Bring up the files on "Public Enemies" two through seven, will you dear sister?" He said with a smirk.

"Very well.." Lisa responded with an annoyed voice. Then a screen pop out to show other villains, but more importantly, Lincoln's sisters. Another screen was showing a report cast.

"This brings Ace Savvy's outstanding warrants to 23!" A reporter said. "This aslo has put him at the top of a wanted list, that includes the female muscle, Strong suit. Fascist cat burglar, Queen of Diamonds. Royal flush, queen of crime. Master guitar villain girl, Night Club. Master comedian, The Joker. The demon, Eight of Spases. Villain of style, Eleven of Hearts. Poop blaster, The Deuce. Aslo the mysterious High Card, an outlaw still at large." The reporter finished.

"The only _outlaw_ here, is your messed up tie." Lincoln said with an smile.

"I would have said it better myself." Lisa said, aslo with a smile on her face. Lincoln then sighed and turn to her sister.

"Okay Lis, I have a plan...but your not going to like it." Ace said to her.

"What is it dear brother?" She asked.

"Well...it's time for a little family reunion." The white haired boy added. Lisa was kinda shock at this.

"Are you one hundred percent sure, that's a good idea?" The little einstein asked.

"Relax, I got this under control. Just get the jet ready, and follow me." Lincoln responded. Lisa then sighed.

"Alright then, here goes nothing..." She said to herself.

* * *

 **And there's that ladies and gentleman! Lincoln is going to bring his team back, hopefully. Anyway, as I said before this story won't be long. I guess 2 or 3 more chapters and it's done.**

 **LasCasul03 out!**


	4. Family Reunion Pt1

**Chapter 3 everyone! Now in this chapter, Ace Savvy is going to try to bring back his team back together again, and have some help thanks to his little sister and best friend. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the Los Casagrandes de base...

After what had happened with Ace Savvy, the Los Casagrandes de family went back to their base to think what to do next, now that Lincoln has see something he should never seen.

"That's your last time in the field!" Heartmender said to Lucky Cloverman with angry. "You can't concentrate!" She added.

"If I remember correctly, the reality spear didn't come with a manual." Lucky Cloverman responded. "Just give more time to research." He said, as he was typing his computer for answers.

"You promised me a world where the Full House Gang, wouldn't exist." Heartmender said, getting more annoyed. Then Diamond came up to her.

"Don't worry sis, we have the upper hand now." He said with a smug look. "We're honored, respected." Diamond added, as he was flexing his "muscles".

"You both have an imagination of a child." Heartmender said looking at both of them.

"Hey! An handsome child, thank you very much!" Diamond said, crossing his arms.

"Ugh, you don't get it do you brother?" Heartmender looking down at him. "The Loud family should be gone. We are supposed to be fear, ruling this world not smiling at the camera." She added, as she walked to the door.

"Lincoln seeing through the crack of this reality, we're taking him and his teammates off the grid. _My way._ " Heartmender finished, as the door close.

* * *

Somewhere else in town...

It's night time at Royal Woods, but it's never to late for a villain to have fun. On a rooftop there was teenager, looking at a mall near by. She has brown hair, white makeup on her face, and has a jet pack on her back. It was Night Club (Luna Loud) She grab a grappling hook, and shoot at the glass to her surprise, it didn't sent a alarm off.

"Huh, guess the idiot forget to put the alarm. Oh well, it makes my job a lot easier!" Night Club said happily, as she was about to steal a metal guitar when two figures where right behind her.

"Think you're so clever, don't you?" Luck Factor said, as Captain Spade was along side her. Night Club look behind her and sighed.

"Alright dudes, y'all caught me. About to steal this guitar here, I know the routine take me in." Night Club said with a smirk.

"Sorry miss stealer, we're not buying it!" Captain Spade yelled, as he took out a sword and throw it at Luna who dodge it in time. The rock girl then see that Spade was right in front of her, as the boy slash at Night Club's legs which made her fall on her back.

Luck Factor then got out some bombs, and throw it at Night Club. Luna got up in time, but the blast made her flying in the air as she landed in her back.

"Okay Luna, "Hands in the air" would have been enough." Luna said, as Luck Factor walk up to her and grab her by the shirt.

"Alright rockstar." LF replied, as she brought NC at the edge of the mall rooftop. "Hands in the air!" She yelled, throwing Luna off the building. Luna was just about to accept fate, when someone grab her by the arm. She then looked up to see a pale girl was flying. She aslo have a black hoodie, Luna know who she is.

"Lucy, I have this under control!" Luna yelled to her sister.

"Not from my perspective, sister." Eight of Spades replied, as a big jet was hovering above them. The back of the jet then started to open, this is when Eight of Spades throw Night Club in the back as she landed with a thud.

"Agh, dude watch the new jet pack!" Luna yelled again to Lucy, who got in the jet as well. Then the back of the vehicle started to close, when that happened the two sisters saw Ace Savvy walking to them.

"Really? How about a thanks for saving your life?" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Lincoln? What are you doing here?" Luna said, not happy to see him again. "Are you trying to get the family back? Sorry dude, ain't happening." She added, as she stared at him.

"Oh c'mon. Is that anyway to talk to your brother, and partner in crime?" The boy replied with a smirk. Luna then looked at Lucy, who just shrugged. Then One-Eye Jack came up to the trio.

"Thanks for helping me with this buddy." Lincoln said, to his best friend.

"Of course! I still have a heart in this universe, to help my friends!" Clyde said with a smile. Luna was confused at this.

"Wait, "I still have a heart in this universe"? What's that supposed to mean?" The brown haired girl asked to the two boys.

"Is there a demon that is messing with your physical form?" Lucy said, hopeing that what she said is true.

"No Luce, this has nothing to do with demons." Lincoln said to her little sister.

"Sigh, you ruined my hole day..." The goth girl said, unhappy.

"Look I'll explain later, but now we need to get back to Lisa so that we can find the others." Lincoln said to his sisters. Luna then frowned.

"Oh great, her too?" Luna said with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm afraid so." Clyde replied to the girl. "But it's our only option." He added.

"Besides talking to spirits, I got nothing else better to do. I'm in." Lucy said to the group. Luna then sighed.

"Alright dudes, y'all confidence me." She said, crossing her arms.

"Perfect, now let's go back to base." Lincoln said, as he went to the cot pit of the jet.

* * *

 **There y'all have it! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, been busy you know? Now that I think about it, maybe this story will have five or six chapters, depending how long the story is.**

 **Have a good day y'all!**


	5. Family Reunion Pt2

**Welp, Lincoln already have two sisters (including Lisa) back on his side, including Clyde. Let's see how four other sisters will agree on.**

 **Review answers:**

 **(guest) Antonio Mejia: Me to, buddy!**

 **(guest) Omni Spectator: Yes, the Las Casagrandes de family are actually evil, in my version of Full House Gang. The reality spear will be explain later in this story. In case if you forgot, in "New Reality" Ace Savvy and Card Counter are the only ones aware that something is wrong in the reality they are in, until they tell the others. And thanks for the compliment!**

* * *

Somewhere outside of town, there was a hidden base that can only be open to the company. They have technology that other people are not aware of...except for two girls. Then a teenager with a brown ponytail, rip the wall at the base with ease, thanks to her super strength. It was none other then Strong Suit (Lynn Loud). She then let her self in, to find what she was looking for.

Of a while of sneaking around, she finally got her eyes on the price. It was a huge gun like object, and she was very happy to see it. She then went up to it to "borrow" it, but then she felt something on her feet. When she look down, it was a rope and someone pull on it, making the young teenager fell. Then she heard laughing coming from her side, and she knew exactly who the laugh belong to.

"What's wrong sis, you look a little _tied_ up at the moment!" The Joker (Luan Loud) said, laughing at her pun as always. "Get it?" She added. Lynn did not look amused.

"You cheated! Here first, finders keepers!" Strong Suit yelled at her big sister, who just laugh it off.

"Oh _please._ I'm always the _keeper!_ " Joker responded, as usual laughing at her little joke. She then walked up the gun to steal it herself, but Strong suit then ripped the rope out of her legs as she leap towards Luan.

"Oh yeah? Well _keep_ this!" Lynn said, not caring about the pun she made. She then made Joker fell to the ground along with her, as they were fighting over the prize. Then unnoticed to them, a teen girl went threw the hole that Stong Suit ripped earlier. She aslo have a baby on her hands, the both went to the gun as the teen take it.

Then Lynn and Luan stop fighting, to see two figures behind them. It was Eleven of Hearts (Leni Loud) and The Deuse (Lily Loud).

"Like, don't mind us!" Leni said, while Lily was giggling at the two girls. Lynn and Luan get up to get the gun from them, but as they were about to approach Lily then ripped a huge fart that almost stunk the room that they were at. Lynn and Luan then hold their noses, as they were gagging. They forgot how stinky when Lily decided to poop in her diaper.

Eleven of Hearts has a gas mask before her baby sister finished her "attack". She then run with Lily out of the room, so they can get away from their two sisters. She then took the gas mask out of her head.

"Great job, Lily! That was totes cool!" Leni said to her baby sister.

"Poo Poo!" Lily said, giggling afterwards. But there little victory was cut off, when they saw Lynn and Luan right in front of them. Leni then started to charge up the gun that they have steel at them, but then the gun broke into pieces. The blonde girl look confused at this.

"What just happened? Is this like, one of those cheep gun toys?" Leni said, while Lynn and Luan look at her with smung faces.

"I believe this was a setup!" Strong Suit said. Then all of the girls look to see Diamond floating on the air.

"Wow, like shooting fish in a barrow!" Diamond said with a smirk.

"Are you sure? You smell like a fish!" Joker said, laughing afterwards. Diamond then looked unimpressed.

"Hey, I do not smell like fish!" The little boy yelled at the girls. Strong Suit then smirk.

"No, but you sure act like one!" Lynn responded, making a fish face. Leni was trying not to laugh at this.

"Oh yeah? Can a fish do this?" Diamond said, as his eyes were glowing red as he was ready to shoot lasers out of it. The sisters noticed this, as they get ready to attack.

Diamond's lasers then shoot out at Lynn, who got hit backwards. Luan then got out a posin pie, as she threw it at Diamond, who quickly dodge it. He then shoot laser beams at Joker, who barely dodge it as she fell.

"I guess you won't totes take surrender as an answer." Eleven of Hearts said to Diamond.

"Psh, please. That time has past, the Casagrandes de family no longe-" Before Diamond get to finished, a jet came out on nowhere and hit him on the back, thankfully for him he has a metal and powerful skeleton, so it did not hurt as much.

Diamond was on his back of the cot pit of the jet, he then look behind him to see Lincoln who was flying the jet.

"Ace Savvy!?" Diamond yelled in shock. Lincoln then smirk and waved at him, as he pulled the jet in reversed that made Diamond shoot out of the tip of the vehicle. He then hit a nearby mountain as a cloud of dust was shown.

The sisters at the base saw the jet went back to them. Then they saw Card Counter (Lisa Loud) at the back of the jet, as she threw a rope down since Leni and Lily can't fly, while Lynn can super jump and Luan can fly.

"Go with _you_? If this is a joke, it's not funny." Joker said to Lisa, with an annoyed face. They all remember the argument the siblings have a while back, as they went there separate ways.

"Well, I could leave all of you stranded here." Lisa said, smiling at them. Stong Suit and Joker then looked at eachother. They did not want to waste their time with a little superpower boy, so Lynn leap while Joker went flying to the jet. Eleven of Hearts held on to Deuse on on hand, while the other hand touch the rope as it took them up to the jet.

* * *

Back at Los Casagrandes de base...

Heartmender walked threw the sliding doors to Lucky Cloverman, as he was on his computer. Next to him, was the reality spear inside a machine.

"What's wrong farther? Is that machine suppose to do what you can't?" Heartmender said. Lucky Cloverman then looked back at her with an annoyed face.

"With all do respect, sweetie. There is an upper limit of how much I can manipulate the reality spear." LC said, looking back at the computer. "But fear not. Once I completed this device, it will submit my control of reality. Giving us what we desire. The Full House Gang wiped off the universe, the world ours." He finished.

Then behind the two, they saw Luck Clover and Captain Spade holding a damage Diamond. Heartmender then raised an eyebrow at Diamond, who has an angry expression on his face.

"...Ace." Diamond said, with an angry tone. Heartmender then sighed at this.

"You're a family of fools! When I'm done cleaning Diamond's mess, I expect results..." Heartmender said, while walking out of the room to find the Loud family...

* * *

 **Boom, another chapter completed! That makes four other sisters into the team, let's see how Lincoln can get the others. Aslo I will make review questions at the top of chapters, if you have a question or something.**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Family Reunion Pt3

**I'm back y'all! Sorry for the long wait, been on vacation for a few days. I was gonna do another chapter on X-House, but I haven't posted a chapter in this fanfic for a while. Anyway, just two members left to join and one secret person soon.**

 **Review answers:**

 **(guest) I think I saw the problem in the last few chapters. Don't worry, I'll fix it soon. Thanks for the heads up!**

* * *

It was still night time at Royal Woods, and two little girls where up to no good. They where sneaking at Royal Woods Zoo, to steal stuff they find amusing.

"C'mon Lola, let's go to where the cows are at." Royal Flush (Lana Loud) said, to her twin sister Queen of Diamonds (Lola Loud).

"Eww, no! Their gonna get mud all over my sparkly dress!" QoD replied, making a cringey look.

"Tch whatever, I'm just gonna take one back to base!" RF added, rapping a rope around a cow. Queen of Diamonds just scoffed.

"That _thing_ better not get close to my beautiful flamingos!" Lola said, as was leading the pink bird out of her cage.

"Ech, why do you have to pick a animal that's pink?" Lana retorted, sticking out her tongue in disguise since the tomboy hate the color pink.

"Hey, pigs are pink! So why do you keep them!?" Lola scoffed.

"They may be pink, but at least their not afraid to get dirty like you!" RF restored. Queen of Diamonds then gasp in shock.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Queen of Diamonds yelled in angry. Royal Flush was aslo getting angry.

"OH YEAH, MAKE ME!" RF replied, as she and her twin started to fight eachother in a cloud of dust. Then the two stop fighting when they see a jet flying over them.

The back of the vehicle then open, to show Ace Savvy as he jump down to his twin sisters.

"Heh, I guess even in another reality you girls just can't get along." Ace smirked, but was happy to see them again. They needed to know.

"What, Lincoln? What are _you doing_ here?" Lola said, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought you said you don't want to see us again." Lana added to Lola's statement. They both remember what has happened to their family, as they all went from their separate ways.

"Look forget what I said back then, I'll explain everything at the jet. Just...please bare with me." Lincoln said, putting his arms on top of his sisters shoulders.

The twins where still mad at Lincoln for what has happened, but somewhere in them...they really do miss their big brother, and they want nothing but be with him again. Beating up good guys, stealing stuff, training them to be the best villains in the world. Good old times...

"...Okay, fine." The twins said together. Lincoln then smiled at this, but then in a few seconds Lana and Lola then pull their brother into a tight hug.

The boy was surprised at first, but then decided to give them a hug in return.

"Don't leave us again, Linky..." Lola said softly.

"And don't do it again...promise?" Lana, once again added to Lola's words.

"I promise." Lincoln said, as he pull them tighter but the girls don't mind. After that, Lana was holding on to Lincoln's back as Lola was wrap around in one of the boy's arms.

The rope then pull up the trio up to the jet, as they saw their other sisters.

* * *

"Listen Linc, I'm over with this whole family gig." Said Joker, as all of the kid where inside the jet...except for one...

"The lame comedian is right." Strong Suit replied, to her older sister.

"'Lame comedian'?" Joker responded, in a annoyed tone.

"Why do waste our time bro?" Strong Suit said, looking at her little brother. "Our family broke up for a reason." She added.

"You ladies ever have a itch, you can't scratch." Ace replied.

"Always. Right at my butt." Royal Flush responded, while scratching one of her butt cheeks.

"Not _that_ kind of itch, Lana. The kind that tells you something isn't right." Ace said, while rolling his eyes. "Me and Lisa has a crack of Lucky Cloverman's spear. That came out..." He added, as a screen was showing when the big wave of yellow light went over Lincoln, as it aslo show themselves in different outfits. Like the ones that heroes where.

"Do I really look like, all of that in that dress? It's _so_ out of class." Eleven of Hearts said, while looking at the screen.

"So what? He just created a massive hallucination." Eight of Spades replied, while crossing her arms.

"It did dear sister, and we're living in it." Card Counter responded. "This crack of this anolmy is the truth. What if we were possibly a team of villains so strong, the Casagrandes de family tried to wipe out of reality." The little genus added.

"That's total bogus." Night Club retorted, not believing on what her little sister is saying.

"Well, I guess this is the only way fine out." One-Eye Jack replied. "Get that spear from Lucky Cloverman. Who's with us?" The African boy added. Of course Lincoln, Lisa, and Clyde are in but the need the others. Then Lynn spoke up.

"Let me get this straight. You want us to attack the Casagrandes de family, cuz you have a fuzzy feeling we were teammates again?" The brown ponytail girl said in disbelief. "Sorry bro, ain't happening" She finished.

"I work alone..." Lucy added, while the others look at her. "Someone in tv said it..." The goth added.

"It depends..." Luan said, while looking at Luna. "Are you joining, rockstar?" She said again.

"No way, _dude._ " Luna hissed back. This made The Joker smile.

"Then count me in, Lincoln." The Joker said to her brother.

"Me too, Linky!" Leni said, happily. "I totes miss working with you!" The blonde added.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily said, while raising her cute little hand in the air.

"Alright, that's three more. Anyone else? Lori?" Lincoln said, into a dark place on the back of the jet. His sisters look confused.

"Lori? Good luck with that." Night Club said, turning to her brother. "Mom and Dad said that she died, when she was fighting a hero when she was seven. I bet she doesn't even exist." She added, not remembering that they have an older sister, besides Leni.

"Bet she does!" Queen of Diamonds said, to her older sister.

"Me too!" Royal Flush agreed. Then Ace came up with a plan.

"...Well let's find out, shall we?" He said, as he looked at Luna with his eyes glowing red, meaning that he was ready to shoot lasers beams at her.

Luna was shocked at this but before anyone can make a move, a light blue laser beam hit Lincoln's beam as Luna dodge both of them.

When everyone looked back, they saw a masked teenage girl wearing a dark blue and white outfit coming out of the shadows. Everyone sans Lincoln, Lisa, and Clyde was surprised at this. They all suddenly remembered a picture of the same girl, that their parents has shown them a long time ago.

"Dudes...I think I lost a thousand bets..." Night Club said, still in shock.

"Thousand and two!" The twins both said, satisfied of their bets but aslo look at surprised of what has just happened.

* * *

 **Welp, High Card (Lori Loud) has joined in! Let's see in the next chapter, where she has been all these years in this alternate reality. Again, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to upload chapters every now and then. But remember, I'm a human being not a robot (lol). LasCasul03 out!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, it's LasCasul03 here! Now I know y'all expect another chapter on "Full House Gang: Evil Counterparts", but there's a problem. One of the reasons why is because since I don't have Nickelodeon on my TV anymore, I cant get an idea on how the next chapter gonna be.**

 **Another reason is because I tried to find the Avengers Assemble "The Dark Avengers" episode on YouTube, but it's gone for some reason. Some of them are in a different language, and others are only small parts of the episode that wasn't supposed to go in the next chapter.**

 **The last reason I didn't make another chapter was that I kinda lost interest in this fanfic. This does NOT mean I don't like the Full House Gang (I'm actually gonna do another fanfic about them soon), is just that there are other stores I need to be working on, like "Louds and a Hedgehog", "Cross's Multiverse Experience", "BlueBerry's problem", and "LOUDERSWAP".**

 **But the next time I get Nickelodeon back on my TV, or the video on YouTube come back, I'll try to make another chapter soon. Sorry to keep ya waiting.**

 **Have a nice weekend!**


	8. A Brother's Sacrifice

**I know, I know. Haven't made another chapter since July, but I was kinda losing moavation to make more chapters (more information is in the Author's Note/Previous chapter)**

 **Right now, I still need to come up with ideas for the next chapters of "Louds and a Hedgehog" and "Cross's Multiverse Experience", so I make up my mind and finally do another chapter to this fanfic.**

 **And before y'all ask what happened to me since last November, I already explain it at the next chapter of "Louds and a Hedgehog" which will come soon, so there's no point of wasting typing it here.**

 **Review answers:**

 **(guest) Omni Spectator: Well, the Full House Gang will find a way to get back to their original reality. Yes they would be _very_ pissed off, but they wouldn't kill the Cassegrandes. In my head canon, Ronnie Anne is a anti-hero in the FHG and she will get very angry at Ace for doing that.**

 **Enjoy reading folks!**

* * *

The Loud kids sans Ace Savvy, One-Eye Jack, and Card Counter was surprised to see their older sister, High Card (Lori Loud). Lincoln's other older sisters think that she died from fighting a superhero. Or that's what their parents told them. The younger ones never seen her before, other than few pictures of her.

"I would say a pun, but...now is not the perfect time..." The Joker said in disbelief.

Hight Card then looked at her younger brother.

"What's are you up to now, Lincoln?" The eldest sister asked.

"First off, what made you save Luna?" Ace asked backed.

"Well, a girl's most important accessory is her brain." HC replied. "And if I'm right, this is-" She was about to continue, but Ace cut her off.

"Another reality?" The boy continued. "I rest my case." He added.

"So...why do you come to us now?" Night Club asked. "We all thought you were dead, and you just show up like nothing has changed!" The rock girl yelled.

"Yeah, what gives?!" Strong Suit angrily said. "The rest of us has to do crimes, without our big sister helping us!" She added.

"Guys, calm down!" Lincoln said, trying to get the older sisters calm down. "This never happened, because this reality isn't real!"

"Our brother unit is right." Card Counter added to Ace's statement. "If we can just get that spear, then everything we know will go back to normal." The genius added.

"I have a feeling that something wasn't right." High Card said sheepily. "In my gut, I was forced to become someone I'm not. That's why I went off the grid, didn't know who to trust."

"You can't trust your own family?" The Joker said annoyed. "Geez, talk about family trauma." The comedian added in seriousness.

"Please stop!" Eleven of Hearts yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I know Lori, like, did the wrong thing...but since this is another...wait, was the word again?" Leni asked, forgetting the word she was about to say.

"Reality, Leni." Card Counter replied.

"Yes, in another reality, we are the good guys! We can totes be a happy family again!" Leni finished.

"You know, she's right." Royal Flush said. "If the Casagrandes did this to us, we'll show them a thing or two!" The tomboy added, as she crack her knuckles.

"So, it's official. All of you are with us?" One-Eye Jack asked.

"You got that right!" Strong Suit agreed. "I'm looking forward to see the look on their faces!" The sports girl continued.

"But what about ruling the world?" Queen of Diamonds asked, kinda disappointing that them being the villains is not real. The others look at her with annoyed expressions. "I-I mean, yes! We're with you, Linky!" Lola added, while laughing nervously.

"They'll pay for messing with mortal life." Eight of Spades said. "We're with you all the way to death, big brother." The goth added with a smile.

"My itch has finally been scratched." Ace said with a soft smile.

"From your butt?" Lana asked, confused from the two meanings of itch. This made Lincoln sigh.

"Again, not _that_ kind of itch, Lana." Lincoln replied. Then out of nowhere, something huge hit the jet that made the Loud Family tumble. There was a single jet behind them. It turns out to be Heartmender's jet. She was trying to bring down the Full House Gang for good.

Hight Card and Night Club quickly react to this, as they went to the cockpit of the jet to get away from Heartmender.

"Have you ever fly one of these?" Strong Suit asked her rock sister.

"Nah. But hey, there's a first time for everything." Night Club replied. She put the jet in reverse (making everyone else sans High Card stumble) to hit Heartmender's jet, but she quickly react to this as she pulled up her jet, avoid getting hit.

"How about a little warning next time!?" Lynn yelled while getting up.

"Warning." Luna annoyingly replied, as she make the jet turn sideways as her siblings stumble again. High Card then got Heartmender's jet on sight. She then press two triggers on the steering wheel, as it shoots multiple lasers at the jet in front of them.

Seeing where this is going, Heartmender quickly press the enject button, as the cockpit open up. She flew out of her jet, just in time before her vehicle exploded thanks to the Loud's jet. But Heartmender wasn't done yet. She brought out a misslie launcher and shot three times at the Loud's jet.

Heartmender then land on top of the Loud's jet and planted a bomb, as she press the button to start the timer to thirty seconds.

"When you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Heartmender said to herself. She then fly away from jet, returning to base.

"Abandon ship!" The Joker yelled. "I call dibs first!" She made her way backwards, only for High Card to stop her.

"No, this bomb could destroy half of the town!" High Card said.

"And we care, why?" The brunette asked. Ace Savvy then step in.

"Enough! We're the most dangerous family in this planet, but has any of us actually taken a life?" He questioned. The others didn't answer. "I guess that we suck at being bad guys!" The boy added. He then was about to fly up ready to take the bomb, but Night Club grab her brother's shoulder.

"Are you nuts!?" Night Club yelled. "It'll kill you!"

"Only if this is reality, which is not...right?" Lincoln replied.

"You're willing to take that chance!?" Strong Suit asked.

"I'm willing to this for all of you!" Ace replied.

"Linky, wait!" Eleven of Hearts yelled, but Lincoln then flies up, crash threw the ceiling of the jet and grab the bomb. He flew up high up the sky, so the bomb won't kill anyone else. _'Please...let this be the right decision.'_ The white haired boy thought, as he shuts his eyes tight.

In a matter of seconds, the bomb exploded in the sky. The Full House Gang and One-Eye Jack looked in horror of the site.

"Oh my god..." Night Club said, covering her mouth in shock.

"W-Winky...?" The Deuse said, looking at the sky. Since she was just a baby, she didn't know what really happened to her brother, but deep down, she knows that Lincoln was gone. The youngest sibling then started to cry for the lost of her big brother, while Eleven of Hearts hold on to her little sister, crying as well.

"Why in world will he did that!?" One-Eye Jack yelled, some tears forming in his eyes for the lost of his best friend.

"...To save innocent people." High Card sadly replied. "And he believed we'd all did the same." She continued, but before anyone can say anything, the jet was starting to lose control. Night Club quickly wipes her tears and went to the cockpit to take control of the jet, but it wasn't working.

"Nothing's keeping this piece of junk in the air, dudes!" Night Club shouted.

"Luan, Leni, Lynn, grab the others and get ready to jump!" High Card ordered. Leni, who was already carrying Lily aslo pick up Lucy with her other arm, Luan grab Lisa and Lola, while Lynn pick up Lana.

"What about Lincoln!?" Royal Flush cried.

"We can greif later, Lana. We have to get out of here!" Strong Suit replied. She was also heartbroken about what happened to Lincoln, but she has to stay strong. She can't afford to lose another sibling.

After Lynn, Luan and Lynn hold on to their younger siblings, Lori and Luna was the first ones to jump off of the jet, while the others follow suit. Their jet then exploded a few seconds afterwards.

Eight of Spades then created a huge portal around the Full House Gang as the went inside. Then another portal opened up a few inches above the ground, as the FHG landed.

"Lori, i-is Lincoln really..." Queen of Diamonds was trying to finish her sentence, but the words won't come out of her mouth as she continue to cry.

"So...was all the stuff Lincoln said was true?" Eight of Spades asked.

"Listen my fellow siblings, some of you might not think we're heroes, but deep down inside you all know something isn't right here." Card Counter stated.

"Lisa's right, you guys." High Card said. "Taking down the Casagrandes isn't only justice, the fate of the whole world is in our hands."

"Lincoln had faith in us...let's put our faith in him!" Strong Suit yelled. The others agreed and then they all talk about what their plan is to take care of the Casagrandes de family.

* * *

 **Welp, I'm finally done with this chapter! Again, I'll explain about my long break in the next chapter of "Louds and a Hedgehog". And the next chapter of "FHG: Evil Counterparts" will be the last, so, there's that.**

 **Later guys!**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello guys, first off, I wanted to say Happy (1 day late) 4th of July, the fireworks went crazy this year! Back on topic, I decided to not do anymore chapters for "FHG: Evil Counterparts".**

 **The reason is that is because I feel like I didn't do a good job on this story, mainly because the first chapter is the time where I'm still new on this site.**

 **BUT, I am giving this fanfic up for adoption. You guys can either leave a review, or PM me, and I'll give you some ideas on how the last chapter will end.**

 **Sorry if y'all wanted to see the last chapter from me, but I have been busy on three other fanfics, along with a new one coming in a few days. I will, however, will make another FHG story very soon, and it will probably be a LOT more better than this one.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and have a nice day! :)**


End file.
